Love Under Umbrella
by Saa-chan Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai
Summary: Setiap orang menemukan cinta mereka dari hal yang Begitupula dengan pasangan slash yang berikut Male Algeria OC


**Judul ama cerita kagak nyambung pisan! :'c Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini.. Harap anda tidak kabur ya..**

**Summary**: Setiap orang menemukan cinta mereka dari hal yang berbeda. Begitupula dengan pasangan slash yang berikut ini. Male Algeria OC ^^

Pair:. France si mesum dan Algeria si Alim half Tsundere

Rated: T mungkin

Warning: Slash, Motherland x Colonial *?*, MaleAlgeria, sedikit FrUK

"_Kau tidak tau kalau kau dengan mudahnya mengiris hatiku._" itulah kata-kata yang selalu ada dibenak France. Dia terduduk di sekolahan yang sudah sepi karena hujan. Dia selalu saja lupa bawa payung. Andaikata, dia tidak mengkhianati cinta seorang anak kecil yang selalu setia membawakan dia payung besar, mungkin nasibnya sudah tidak apes seperti sekarang ini.

**FLASHDISK -dihajar- *coret* FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Juli tahun 1952. France dan para anggota gengnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Aduh gawat! Gue lupa bawa payung!" keluh France kesal karena ia tidak membawa payung kesayangan berpolakan Menara Eiffel.

"Gimana dong? Gue juga payungnya kecil buat berdua sama si Asem," ujar Spain menatap iba sang sahabat yang langsung ciyuut karena di death glare ama Prussia.

"Yah. Lu berdua duluan aja deh. Gue mau disini aja," kata France dan duo temannya pun pergi dengan merasa iba. Beberapa jam kemudian, dia merasa kedinginan karena sudah jam 5.25 sore dan masih hujan.

"Permisi. Mau sepayung denganku?" terdengarlah suara manis dari depan France. France yang tadinya lagi nunduk melirik kearah sang anak kecil. Dia melihat badan mungilnya, tangan imutnya yang berkulit coklat bak layaknya madu.

"Kalau kau diam saja, kau bisa kedinginan," ajak anak itu.

"Oh maaf. Tadi kakak melamun. Hehehe." France menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya ga gatal akibat kutu yang menumpuk dirambutnya #dibunuh.

Francepun beranjak untuk berdiri dan meraih payung itu serta memayungkan sang anak kecil. Diperjalanan dia bertanya,

"Namamu siapa?"

"Algeria," jawab anak itu sambil melihat France dengan mata moenya itu.

"Oh. Kalau aku France. Senang bisa berpa- eh maksudnya berteman denganmu," kata France sambil berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil.

"Oh iya, kak France. Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Algeria kecil rada kepo #authorditusukpedang

"Gang sebelah sana. Hehehe, kalau kamu?"

"Di gang Tulip no 3 kak."

"Kamu tetanggaan sama Netherlands si pedo mesum itu ya?" tanya France yang sendirinya juga mesum. Dilain tempat, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang disasak bak layaknya tulip bersin.

"Napa lu?" tanya ex-colonialnya bernama Indonesia yang rada sangar itu.

"Ga apa-apa," Jawab Netherlands

**BALIK LAGI~**

"Aku sih bertetanggaan dengannya. Tapi, kami jarang bertukar kabar seperti itu," jawab Algeria.

"Oh, aku pulang dulu ya. Makasih atas tumpangannya!" France pun lari karena takut kehujanan sedangkan Algeria menatap France yang sedang berlari.

"Andai kakak tau seperti apa perasaan asliku padamu." Oh ternyata, Algeria sedang jatuh cinta dengan France yang kata orang sih mesum bin abal binti gaje *?*

Beberapa hari telah mereka lalui bersama. Dimulai dari tertawa bareng, jalan bareng, makan bareng bahkan mereka sering sepayung bareng. Hal itu hancur ketika ada seorang murid baru beralis tebal bernama England. Sejak kedatangan si pemuda itu, setiap hari France selalu ogah-ogahan untuk mendekati Algeria kembali. Setiap Algeria datang, France dan England sudah sepayung dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Algeria yang merasa diacuhkan itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melawan.

"Kak France!" Panggil Algeria namun France masih acuh tak acuh saja padanya.

"Kak France, dengarkan aku!" Teriak Algeria dan...

/PLAKKK!/

France menampar Algeria yang masih kecil itu sampai terkapar ditanah yang sedang hujan itu.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku hah?! Aku sudah ada yang punya!" Kata-kata France barusan membuat Algeria menangis dan berkata,

"Kau tidak tau kalau kau dengan mudahnya mengiris hatiku." Algeria pun menepis tanah yang basah dari celananya dan berlari meninggalkan payungnya itu sebari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ada perasaan bersalah rupanya dari France.

"Algerié, tunggu! Jangan pergi! Maafkan aku!" Sayang, Algeria telah jauh bahkan menghilang dari pandangannya.

END OF FLASHBACK

France terus dihantam oleh rasa bersalah yang bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memayungkan dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kakak selalu bertahan begini, hmm?" Tanyanya. France mengetahui ucapan siapa yang selalu dia dengar namun suaranya berbeda dari yang ia dengar.

"Algerié?"

"Ya?"

Ternyata dugaannya benar, Algeria telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja berusia 18-19 tahun. Dia memeluk Algeria dan berkata,

"Maafkan kakakmu yang jahat ini, Algerié."

**END**

**A/N: Gila dah ini fic jahannam juga. Tapi Ini nation x oc lo permisa~ Hehehe, pendapat dan kritik diperbolehkan #megangmeganghpcolongandariSingapur kalau Flame anda mati lo #megangpedangnyaAlgeria**


End file.
